


Pearlfect

by Bertolao



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Ballet, Bulimia, Canon Non-Binary Character, Developing Friendships, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Lapis Lazuli/Pearl (Steven Universe), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Open Relationships, Pearl-centric (Steven Universe), Polyamory, References to Drugs, Schizophrenia, Self-Esteem Issues, Transphobia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertolao/pseuds/Bertolao
Summary: Ainda se recuperando do acidente que acabou com a sua prestigiada carreira de bailarina, Pearl decidi sumir dos holofotes da mídia, sumir da sua família e encontrar em algum lugar a paz





	Pearlfect

**O vento frio**  fazia o corpo magro de Pearl tremer. Numa tentativa inútil de se aquecer, ela encostou-se na parede da estação junto da muleta. Assim, começou a esfregar o braço para tentar esquentar-se, enquanto o ônibus não chegava. A única coisa que levava consigo era uma mochila com algumas roupas e os seus remédios.

 

Pearl apenas queria  _fugir_ , por isso estava no meio da madrugada esperando um ônibus para ficar a quilômetros longe de tudo. Mas onde ela estava não era um dos lugares mais seguros, então a todo o som que lhe parecesse estranho, Pearl se desesperava e nervosa roía as unhas, já machucadas até  _sangrar._

 

Já pingava sangue de suas unhas no chão da rodoviária, quando o ônibus chegou. Pearl pegou as muletas e foi mancado até o ônibus. A partir daí tudo foi no piloto automático. Ela respondeu:  _“Obrigada”_  ao motorista velho que a devorava com os olhos sem pudor algum e se sentou num dos últimos lugares, encostada na janela, agarrando firmemente a mochila.

 

—Porra — Pearl resmungou para si mesma, por não achar a manteiga labial que ela jurava que tinha guardado na mochila —Ótimo…

 

Os lábios que antes eram desejados por tantas pessoas, agora não passavam de um monte de pele rachada e machucada.

 

Faltavam horas até o seu destino, então  ela abriu o livro que estava pela metade e começou a ler. Pearl amava ler do mesmo jeito que amava dançar. Só que agora ela nunca mais poderia dançar, apenas andar era um desafio, mesmo com os remédios que aliviam a dor.

 

* * *

 

 

O ônibus parou, era obrigatório para os passageiros alguns minutos para esticar os membros, se alimentar e fazer suas necessidades. Era o começo da manhã e o sol nascia como sempre, mesmo sendo uma manhã fria, o terminal de Jersey continuava lotado de pessoas apressadas que estavam com um péssimo humor.

 

Pearl estava sentada numa cafeteira, bebendo apenas um café puro e aproveitando da temperatura agradável do lugar. Curiosamente não tinha ocorrido nenhum incidente durante a viagem, não que ela estivesse reclamando. Nos últimos meses tudo tinha dado errado na vida dela, é ótimo que as vezes algumas coisas deem certo.

 

— Desculpe-me te atrapalhar, não quero ser sem educação, mas você é a Pearl? A  _bailarina_? — Uma moça que não aparentava ter mais do que 30 anos, com os cabelos tingidos de azul, perguntou com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

 

Levou alguns segundos para a Pearl processar o que estava acontecendo, ela engoliu mais um pouco do café amargo e sorriu, para tentar retribuir a educação da moça à sua frente.

 

— De forma alguma que a Senhorita me atrapalhou — Pearl se esforçou para ficar de pé e estendeu a mão — Sim, eu sou a Pearl. É um prazer te conhecer.

 

A moça de cabelos tingidos corou. Ela esperava que como a maioria das bailarinas, Pearl, uma das mais famosas, fosse esnobe e a trataria como um nada. Mas ela ficou feliz por se enganar, apertou a mão de Pearl e respondeu:

 

— O prazer é meu, mas por favor, não me chame de Senhorita, é muita formalidade, o meu nome é Sapphire.

 

— Como você preferir — Pearl respondeu. Ela não sabia o que fazer, ela não demonstrava, mas estava nervosa — Eh… como eu posso-te ajudar?

 

— Eu queria dizer que eu sinto muito pelo, o que aconteceu com…—  _Sapphir_ e como a maioria das pessoas ficou olhando fixamente para as muletas—Nunca pensei que você ia-me responder. Eu sou a professora de dança da faculdade de  _Beach City,_   uma renomada faculdade dessa região e gostaria de perguntar se você…—  _Sapphire_ foi brutalmente interrompida pela Pearl, que bateu na mesa, fazendo todos os presentes na cafeteira olharem para elas.

 

—Licença — Pearl colocou uma nota de 10 dólares em baixo do café e se levantou, deixando uma  Sapphire completamente cabisbaixa.

 

Pearl saiu da cafeteira respirando fundo e com os olhos aguados. Ela queria chorar de frustração. _O que ela ia fazer da vida?_  Era o que ela se perguntava desde que acordou com a notícia que nunca mais poderia andar. Mas com a Fisioterapia intensa pela qual havia passado nos últimos meses, conseguiu, mesmo que com a ajuda integral das suas muletas.

 

Só que não era o suficiente. Desde que se conhecia como gente, a dança sempre esteve na sua vida, toda a forma de arte, na verdade. Só que ela não tinha mais inspiração para desenhar, não tinha vontade de tocar e muito menos a vontade de escrever as poesias que costuma fazer, aquelas que ela não deixava ninguém ler.

 

Atrapalhando o seu devaneio, o telefone começou a tocar. Pearl viu o nome do visor do celular e pensou seriamente em não atender, mas ela precisava.

 

— _Onde diabos você está?_  — Do outro lado da linha, a médica de Pearl gritava com ela.

 

—Dra.Maheswaran, eu cansei da minha rotina completamente monótona e resolvi respirar um pouco de ar puro, sabe?

 

—Você está sendo irresponsável... — a Doutora foi interrompida e Pearl ouviu uma voz de criança — Pearl, eu vou mudar de cidade, por isso vou-lhe indicar outro profissional que possa continuar com o tratamento, mas pra isso eu preciso que avise a sua família. Eles já chamaram a polícia uma centena de vezes, não falo como a sua médica agora — Priyanka suspirou — Mas sim como amiga. Como a sua amiga você pode-me pedir ajuda quando quiser, sabe não é?

 

— Sim eu sei, obrigada. Mas eu não vou falar com elas agora… Então para onde vai?

 

_— Beach City._

 

Pearl segurou o riso, como o  _destino_  é irônico às vezes.

 

— Então a gente pode se encontrar por aí. Tchau e se cuida, ouviu?

 

— O mesmo vale para você.

 

A Dra.Maheswaran desligou. Pearl com curiosidade, jogou no Google  _“Beach City”_  e gostou do que viu. Tirando o fato daquela  _professora_ , ela achou a cidade bastante interessante. Também não faria nenhum mal ir até lá, certo?


End file.
